Ojos en mi
by buchouslvr
Summary: Cuando Allen es atacado durante una mision, el se vuelve ciego...parcialmente, y de repente el mundo y la gente alrededor de el se mira mucho mas diferente. Yullen!
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** hola este es mi segundo fic traducido al espanol, Espero que le gusten. El fic es de 9 capitulos.

**atencion;** este fic contiene relacion entre chicos, sino te gusta no lo leas.

**parejas**, YULLEN - Kanda x Allen.

**disclaimer;** no soy duena de ninguno de ellos.

**Title: Eyes on Me**

**Titulo: Ojos en Mi**

**Author: Kiri coil**

**Translator: buchouslvr**

**Capitulo 1**

El silencio era alto y opresivo en la iglesia abandonada, donde Allen lentamente caminaba hacia delante, sus botas resonaban calladamente contra el piso azulejado.El sabia que habian akuma alrededor, pero su ojo izquierdo no los percataba y su ojo derecho no podia ver casi nada.

El ataque vino atravez del techo de la iglesia inexperadamente, y el unico signo de peligro que Allen percato para saber de que el akuma estaba encima de el, fue la repentina colicion de madera y azulejos. Habian mucho de ellos, y Allen no tenia tiempo alguno en darse cuenta antes de que ellos atacaran.

"Tu tienes Inocencia! Damela!" uno de los akuma chillo y aunque Allen ya tenia listo su brazo, el sabia que estaba en desventaja.

"Cross Beam!" Allen grito, balanceado su cuerpo para no perder el equilibrio mientras que la fuerza de su ataque lo empujo hacia atrás a unos pocos pies de los aniquilados akumas. El tenia no tenia suerte de que no hubieran demasiados akuma ya que el espacio que el habia hecho estaba inmediatamente lleno, pero aun asi el ataque estaba dismuyendo pero todavia habian mas akuma.

Allen no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse porque los akuma estaban listos para abalancearse de nuevo sobre el y lo unico que podria hacer fue esquivar ataques tras ataque, asegurandose por lo menos de mantener su ojo izquierdo protegido. Ya habia siso danado una vez y esta era una de las muchas veces cuando Allen no pdia distinguir quien era o no era un akuma. Aunque su ojo halla evolucionado , todavia estaba subceptible a los ataques y Allen a cualquier costo iba a salvaguarda la inocencia y proteger su ojo.

Al comienzo de la mision, el ha sido ordenado simplemente en ir ha Alemania a retirar la Inocencia, lo cual hubiera sido faci,l pero ridiculamente ha sabido ser dificil porque esta vez la inocencia ha escogido la forma de un gorrion y lo peor era poder atraparlo. Aunque que se encontraba en un pueblo comun y corriente, era de saber que habrian de haber algunos akumas alrededor, quienes estaban atrás de ella y por suerte Allen encontro una vieja iglesia abandona donde podria pelear sin poner en peligro la vida de los habitantes del pueblo, aun asi Allen nunca imagino que habian demasiados akumas.

El deseaba por lo menos tener algo de ayuda pero Allen sabia que los exorcitas mas cercanos eran probablemente Kanda y su grupo, quienes tambien han ido ha Alemania unos pocos dias antes que el, y no tenia idea de cómo ellos estaban ahora.

En todo caso, no era tiempo de esperanzarse en recibir ayuda, y Allen tenia que hacer lo mejor para defenderse. El disparo otro rayo, esta vez esforzandose en mantener disparando un poco mas, mientras que se dirige hacia un cuarto en el lado contrario, destruyendo akumas a su paso. Gotas de sudor estaba deslizandose en su cara, disminuyendo la visibilidad, pero Allen se dio cuenta de que mas akumas estaban apuntandolo y el cobro fuerzas otra vez.

"Cross Beam!", el grito de nuevo, forzando su rayo en arrasar con todo a su alrededor.

Solo una cuarta parte de los akumas existe ahora, pero Allen estaba tambien casi al limite de su propia fuerza, y cayo de rodillas, respirando rapido mientras miraba a los akumas. Allen miro hacia arriba, contando mas o menos cinco akumas que sobran quienes estaban mirandolo cautelosos y desesperados.

Allen lentamente se puso de pie, su cuerpo entero prostestando y estirando su brazo, pero en ese instante, los akuma se habian recuperado lo suficiente para atacar de nuevo.

Dos akumas estaban corriendo directamente hacia el por de frente, y por su lado izquierdo, y por arriba dos mas estaban disparando hacia el.

Allen esquiva los dos akuma que estaban corriendo hacia el, destruyendolos con un golpe fuerte de su brazo, pero fue forzado hacia atrás por los disparos que venian de arriba, y ese fue el la razon que Allen no vio venir al akuma por detrás.

Pensandolo bien, el akuma probablemente no planeo el ataque de esa manera, pero forzandolo hacia tras por los misiles, Allen medio se torno para apuntar su brazo hacia los dos akuma que venian atacando por arriba y en el momento que el disparo su canon de rayo, la luz lo distrajo del ultimo akuma que venia por detrás – y de su propio espada de rayo.

Los dos akuma fueron destruidos con el canon de rayo, y Allen se las ingenio en girar lo suficiente, y asi el ultimo akuma fue tambien destruido en el ataque y su espada de rayo nunca alcanzo a Allen, pero el dano ya fue hecho, mientras Allen cae al piso, sofocando.

Su ojo derecho estaba relampagueando con manchas que usualmente las personas ven cuando miran directamente luz brillosa por mucho tiempo, y por mas que Allen cerraba su ojos, esas manchas todavian bailan detras de sus parpados explotando amarillo y morado.

Allen se tira al piso, tratando de agarrar aire y recobrar su vista, pero tres minutos despues, cuando pudo respirar normalmente otra vez, el abrio sus ojos y penso que todo se miraba un poco mas oscuro que antes. La iglesia habia sido casi destruida en la pelea, y habia un tremendo hoyo en el techo donde Allen podia ver atravez de vigas quebradas el cielo soleado.

El Finder ha regresado y Allen sonrio, entregandole el cubo de inocencia que ha obtenido.

"Senorito Walker, ¿esta usted bien?" el Finder pregunto.

Allen inclina su cabeza " si, solo estoy cansado…y hambriento" el dijo mientras que su estomago grune fuertemente.

Cuando ellos caminaron fuera de la iglesia, todo parecia estar oscuro, y eso que habia sido temprano en la tarde cuando Allen entro a la iglesia. El probablemente perdio la nocion del tiempo y solo siguio ha el Finder hacia el hotel donde se encontraban hospedados, para tener una gran cena.

Allen por momento penso en porque ninguna de las lampara del hotel estaban encendidas cuando comenzo a comer, pero el estaba muy cansado para pensar mucho y se dirigio a su cuarto tan pronto terminara de comer.

El se desperto con el sonido de pajaros fuera de su ventana al dia siguiente, pero cuando abrio sus ojos, todo estaba oscuro.

El penso por un momento si todavia era de noche o talvez era muy temprano en la manana para que los pajaros estubiesen despierto., pero Allen se dio cuenta que podia escuchar voces proveniente del pasillo y cuando el se sento y se paro de la cama, el se dio cuenta que ni siquiera la lucesita que deberia venir fuera de la ventana estaba ahí, y no podia ver ni la ventana o cualquier cosa en su dormitorio.

El miro hacia abajo al lugar donde sus manos estaban, en frente de su cara y cuando el no las pudo ver, lentamente las unio y las puso cerca de el.. Sus dedos tocaban su nariz y todavia no los podia ver.

Allen escucho pasos parandose por su puerta, y ella se abrio a la vez que que alguien entro. Esperanzado de que el estaba en un cuarto bien oscuro, Allen se movio hacia el ruido pero para su horror, fuera de la oscuridad, solo habia el esqueleto resplandeciente y encadenado de una alma prisionera de un akuma. Allen automaticamente lo comienza ha atacar, apuntando por el alma porque el no podia ver nada mas.

"Cross Beam!"

El escucho la madera astillada, y un grito, despue lel alma lentamente desaparecio, dejandolo completamente ha oscura otra vez.

"Senorito Walker! ¿Que paso!?"

Allen reconocio la voz del Finder y se torno hacia el, sintiendo un verdadero panico esta vez.

"No puedo ver," el dijo y una vez que lo dijo fuerte, la situacion realmente comenzo a ser entendible.

"No puedo ver…NO PUEDO VER!"

Cuando Allen desperto otra vez, el escucho voces proveniente de alguna parte de su lado izquierdo. El estaba cansado y no quizo despertarce todavia, solo se quedo en la cama sin moverse, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

"El senorito Walker se veia bien ayer. El podia ver hasta ayer en la manana…"

Allen reconocio las voz del Finder.

"Si el estaba bien, ¿ porque el estupido del moyashi no puede ver ahora? ¿Fue atacado ayer en la noche?

Allen se sacudio al reconocer la segunada voz - el profundo tono de la voz de Kanda.

"No, pero ayer en la manana, el ataco a una sirvienta quien entro a traerle una toalla" el Finder dijo.

" El.. que?" Kanda demando.

" Pero paso ser que ella era un akuma entonces el senorito Walker- "

"Entonces, el fue atacado por ella?"

Allen no pudo permanecer quieto y se sento abriendo sus ojos. Inmediatamente el lamento abrirlos porque la oscuridad no se ha ido lejos y aunque escuchando a Kanda y el Finder muy cerca, el no los podia ver.

"Moyashi!" el escucho Kanda decir y el crujido de su ropa al moverse.

"Kanda," Allen se movio, tratando ciegamente de ver a su amigo. " Kanda, ¿Dónde estas?" el pregunto, su voz atarandose en su garaganta al hablar.

El escucho un pequeño inhalo de aire, probablemente de Kanda, antes de que la cama se hundiera un poco, y Allen sintio un toque en su hombro. El inmediatamente se movio para tocarlo, y realizo que era la mano de Kanda, solida y real.

"Kanda," Allen dijo de nuevo, y aunque Kanda fuera la ultima persona que no queria que lo viera en ese estado, el no pudo contener pero apretar firmemente lo dedos de Kanda como si fuese el unico soporte que tenia.

"Tu.. realmente no puedes ver," Kanda dijo despacio.

Allen no respondio.

El escucho a Kanda dar un suspiro de frustacion, " bueno… maldicion," el murmuro. " Comienza hablar desde el comienzo de la mision," Kanda ordeno.

Y dandole una tarea que lo podia mantener su ceguera fuera de su cabeza, Allen cerro sus ojo para asi por lo menos se viera que la oscuridad fuese solo porque el tenia sus ojo cerrados y no era una ceguedad verdadera. Comenzo hablar,contandole a Kanda acerca de la mision desde el principio.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: gracias por las resenas. espero tener mas reviews. -  
**

**Disclamacion: no soy duena de ellos. Hoshino -sensei lo es **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kanda estaba molesto. El ya habia terminado una mision tan dificultosa por lo cual se reporto con Komui, quien le habia dicho que vaya a reunirse con Allen y su Finder, ya que el Moyashi se habia metido en un problema otra vez y Kanda no solo estaba disponible despues de haber terminado su mision, pero tambien era el unico que se encontraba mas cercano de donde estaba Allen.

Por supuesto Komui tambien fallo en decirle ha Kanda cuanto mal la situacion era con Allen – que en efecto, el estaba ciego – lo cual significa que Allen era mas inservible que un Finder. El cual, por supueto, lo hacia Kanda poner mas irritado, aunque el odia admitirlo, el secretamente sabe que Allen era un poderoso exorcista y estando en ese inutil estado, era una tragedia para La Orden Negra.

¿Qué quieres que haga acerca de eso? Kanda demando, mirando el imagen estatico de Komui proveniente de su golem.

"Traerlo de regresa" Komui dijo. " El no puede pelear en ese estado, y no puede traer la inocensia".

Kanda suspiro frustradamente y le dio una mirada dura a Komui. Eso quiere decir que Kanda no puede ir a otra mision como el lo habia planeado y ahora eran dos exorcistas de la Orden negra que han sido puesto fuera de servicio.

Komui le dio una mirada firme."los Akuma todavia podrian atacar y Allen no seria tan aforutunado como la ultima vez, entonces _tienes que cuidarlo_," el dijo firmemente.

Kanda lo queda mirando otra vez pero cuando Komui continua mirandolo como si fuera un padre serio, Kanda dio un bufido y se volteo. "esta bien" el murmuro y corto la transmision.

El pasillo donde el se encontraba, estaba vacio, no se escuchaba ningun sonido proveniente del cuarto de Allen ya que Allen se habia ido a dormir otra vez hace unos minutos atrás, despues de quel el le habia contado ha Kanda lo que habia sucedido, y al mismo tiempo asustandose un poco, porque el habia realizado de que en verdad estaba ciego.

Kanda abrio la puerta un poco para chequear y estaba satisfacido de ver un bulto con la forma de Allen en la cama, completamente cubierto con los covertores. El nunca habia visto ha Allen de esta manera – todo impotente – hasta Kanda penso que era un poco desconcertante.

El cerro la puerta y se dirigio hacia el piso inferior, ordenando casi todo lo que habia en el menu del hotel para llevarselo ha Allen. Media hora mas tarde, la tremenda orden de comida habia sido cocinada y Kanda espero que esto, al menos, podria quitar un poco de la depresion en la que Allen se encuentra, si el tiene algo que comer.

Allen todavia estaba durmiendo cuando Kanda abrio la puerta y puso la bandeja de comida sobre la mesita de noche.

"Moyashi, despierta" Kanda dijo duramente, y cuando fue recompensado con solo un pequeño movimiento del bulto, el sacudio lo que probablemente era el hombro de Allen hasta que el cabello blanco y la cara palida de Allen emergen de la montana de cubertores.

"Come" Kanda le dijo a medida que le lo fuerza a sentarse y despues le pone la bandeja en sus piernas.

"¿Comida?" Allen pregunto, mirando , vaciamente con firmeza hacia delante, sin embargo, era claro que el pudo oler la comida de la bandeja por la manera de que su boca comenzo a salivar.

Pero cuando Allen trato de agarrar el tenedor, su mano cayo en medio del plato de espagueti, derramando la salsa sobre la bandeja, Kanda y el mismo.

Kanda maldijo asi mismo por haberse olvidado que Allen no podia ver, y cojio el tenedor, poniendolo en la mano de Allen – solo para que Allen diera una punalada a la bandeja, derribando el vaso de jugo de naranja.

La cara de Allen estaba manchada y se miraba casi en lagrimas. " No tengo hambre," el dijo bajando sus manos.

"Aquí" Kanda dijo, agarrando y guiando la mano de Allen donde estaba los espagueti. "Esto son los espaguetis", el dijo y forzando ha Allen en poner el tenedor en los espaguetis y dandole vuelta hasta que los tallarines se hallan envuelto en el tenedor y Allen pueda traerlos a su boca el mismo.

Allen, en cambio, solo dejo que su mano se deslizara hacia abajo. " No tengo hambre", el repitio, su voz titubiando un poco, pero no importa cuanto humillado, Kanda sabe que Allen se ha de sentir , Komui le ha dicho que tiene que cuidar ha Allen y Kanda lo haria – aun asi, si Allen se estaba portando como un nino mimado.

Kanda lo mira firmamente aunque el sabe que Allen no lo puede ver. " Si tu no comes, no podras recuperarte, Moyashi", el dijo pero Allen rehusa en comer.

"De todas maneras, el comer no ayuda, no tengo hambre", Allen responde

Kanda crispace. "Come Moyashi" el ordeno y agarro la mano de Allen que estaba sosteniendo el tenedor, forzandolo hacia la boca de Allen pero Allen, tercamente, presiona sus labios, rehusando en abrirla aun cuando Kanda trato con fuerza de abrirla con el tenedor.

" Para de ser un mocoso y solo come, estupido," Kanda estallo.

"No quie –"

Kanda empujo el tenedor hacia adentro de la boca de Allen antes de que el la cerrara de nuevo, sorprendiendo suficientemente ha Allen, aunque ciego, sus ojo se abrieron de par en par.

"Come," Kanda repitio y despues de haber probado la comida, parece que Allen no pudo controlar por mas tiempo su apetito, no importando su orgullo, porque el lentamente empezo a masticar y tragar la comida aunque sus ojos estaban a punto de derramar lagrimas cuando termino de comer esa cucharada.

Kanda realmente no sabia como lidiar con mocosos, pero el no queria tener que enganar ha Allen en comer cada cucharada de comida. El suspiro.

"Para de sentir lastima por ti mismo, " Kanda dijo seriamente, " solo porque estas ciego no quiere decir que no puedes hacer nada, estupido."

Allen le da una incredula mirada. " Ahora tengo que ser dado de comer! Yo-Yo – oh olvidalo, tu no entiendes!"

"Entoces ¿solo vas a rendirte?" Kanda dijo.

"¿Qué estoy supuesto hacer?, Yo no puedo ver nada!" Allen dijo malhumoradamente.

" Tambien hay otros sentidos, estupido," Kanda dijo, y mirando ha la cara de Allen, el pudo ver el comienzo de una expresion de esperanza en sus facciones, aunque vacilo un poco.

" Te mostrare exactamente donde esta todo en esta bandeja. Memorizalo", Kanda dijo y cuando Allen no protesto, guio la mano de el sobre el pastel de carne que estaba a la esquina de la bandeja. "Pastel de carne", Kanda dijo, tomando la mano de Allen , mostrandole donde estaba el plato y forzandolo en sentirlo todo alrededor. "Memoriza el tamano y donde esta ubicado," Kanda le dijo.

Despues, el puso el tenedor de vuelta en la mano de Allen y empuja dentro de la suave corteza del pastel, trayendo hacia su boca un pedazo del pastel. " Comelo, entonces sabras lo que es y como comerlo despues," el ordeno y para su alivio, Allen obedientemente comio.

Kanda tomo su mano otra vez y lo guio hacia el siguiente plato. "Rollos de pan", el dijo, ayudando ha Allen en sentir alrededor del borde de la canasta, despues dejando que los dedos de Allen puedan lentamente sentir el interior y sacar un rollo de pan por el mismo.

Kanda espero hasta que Allen lo terminara de comer, de ahí le dijo que buscara el pastel de carne y comiera un pedazo de eso – al cual Allen lo logro despues de dos intentos – y despues, aun cuando Allen todavia se miraba un poco deprimido, por lo menos estaba determinado y la tarea lo distrajo de todo lo demas.

Tomo horas antes de que Allen terminara de comer todo, porque depues de haber memorizado las locaciones de los platos de comida, el tenia que pensar acerca de donde estaban exactamente en su mente, y todavia hacia errores algunas veces. El estaba mentalmente exhausto para el momento de que el termino de comer. Por lo menos el no se estaba quejando mas, Kanda penso.

Allen dejo salir un bostezo de su boca cuando puso el tenedor en la bandeja.

"Ve ha dormir, Moyashi," Kanda dijo y tomo la bandeja de las piernas de Allen para despues.llevarla hacia el piso inferior

" Es Allen," Allen dijo y Kanda se encontro bastante aliviado de que Allen se halla recuperado lo suficiente para protestar a los insultos de Kanda otra vez.

¿Ha dónde vas? Allen pregunto cuando Kanda se paro.

" Ha decirle al Finder que nos consiga una manera de regresar ha la base de la Orden Kanda dijo al mismo tiempo que Allen se escabullo debajo de sus covertores para ir a dormir.

"Esta bien", Allen dijo, bostezando otra vez. " Y gracias, Kanda" el dijo silenciosamente " Por , por ayudarme " Allen dijo.

" Lo que sea, Moyashi." Kanda respondio pero Allen ya estaba dormido.

Kanda miro a su pequeña, palida cara, todavia un poco sucia con residuos de comida y salsa, y se encontro admirando la manera en que Allen ha aceptado su ceguera despues de habeler dado una tarea que hacer, porque Kanda sabia que si el hubiese estado en esa misma situacion, el no solo podria estar deprimido, pero enojado y probablemente podria tomarle mas tiempo en aceptarlo.

Kanda se dirigio de regreso a la cama, tomando una servilleta de la bandeja y limpio la cara de Allen de la salsa y los residuos de comida

Allen ceño un poco pero se mantuvo dormido.

Allen era fuerte y no podria estar inservible, aun si el estubiera ciego. Kanda no lo permitiria.

Continuacion...

**Espero que les guste. Tratare de traducir el siguiente capitulo antes del lunes. Ahora estoy trabajndo en traducir el segundo capitulo de "la disposicion de Echizen Ryoma", entonces me va a tomar un poquito de tiempo.**

**por favor review **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hola, siento por el retraso de los capitulos, he estado muy ocupada con mi trabajo, clases de piano, practicas de flauta, matematicas and mucho mas. "sigh". Bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo. espero que les guste. Tratare de actualizar la historia un poco mas rapido pero no les prometo nada, todavia tengo que actualizar cuatro historias mas. - **

**disclaimer: no soy duena de nada mas que mi vida**

**autor original: Kiri-coil**

**traductor: Yo**

**Capitulo 3**

"Allen levantate es hora de irnos"

"Allen levantate es hora de irnos"

Allen sientio la sensacion de que alguien lo estaba sacudiendo de los hombros, y lentamente habrio su ojos, compartiendo la misma oscuridad que ve cuando sus ojo estan cerrados. El cerro sus ojos, acurrucandose debajo de las coberturas, tratando de convencerse a si mismo de que todavia estaba dormido. Como cuando uno suena dentro de un sueno.

"Moyashi, dije que te levantes"

Allen reconocio esa voz, era Kanda, y la sacudida de sus hombros se volvio un poco mas brusca. El finalmente habrio sus ojos otra vez y se sienta, involuntariamente moviendo su manos alredor tratando de encotrar cualquier cosa en que agarrarse.

Un momento despues, unos dedos firmes y callosos sostiene sus manos y reconocio que esos dedos eran los de Kanda.

"¿Kanda?" Allen pregunto

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Kanda dijo, sus voz resonando cerca y Allen se encontro pensando que tan cerca Kanda se encontraba y si el los estaba mirandolo o no.

"Ciego" Allen dijo, frustandose cada vez mas. Aunque se halla levantado no hace mucho tiempo, el ya se sentia que tenia que esperar por Kanda para que lo ayudara ya que no podia ni siquiera levantarse de la cama sin caerse. Allen por naturaleza era un chico de carácter amable y tranquilo pero no podia de dejarse sentir un poco malhumorado, aun sabiendo que Kanda no habia hecho nada malo y estaba preguntado por su bienestar.

El escucho a Kanda exhalar y sentir el movimiento en la cama cuando Kanda se para y deja que sus manos suelte las de Allen.

Allen en panico busca por ellas, aunque su incapacidad era humillante y frustante, el no podia dejar en querer la seguridad que Kanda ofrecia en ese momento y en solo pensar en que Kanda podria dejarlo solo lo aterraba.

"Estoy aquí" Kanda dijo y Allen siente la mano de el en su hombro. Inmediatamente, agarro la mano de Kanda. " no me voy a ir" Kanda dijo.

" Toma, levantate" el dijo, y Allen lo siente tratando de soltar su manos - lo cual ha Allen no le gustaba - pero todo lo que el hizo fue ponerlas alrededor de los hombros de Allen para ayudarlo a que se levantara de la cama.

El cuerpo de Allen no estaba tan debil pero su sentido de balance no era muy bueno en ese momento debido a su ceguera y lo unico que lo sostenia sin caerse al pararce era la firmeza en que Kanda lo sostenia.

"Aquí esta una camisa, cambiate" Kanda ordeno y Allen sientio algo suave en sus manos.

El queria sostener las manos de Kanda otra vez pero se obstuvo en hacerlo, ocupandose mejor en la tarea que tenia en mano. Primeramente, se desabotono la camisa toda sucia y tiesa, dejandola caer por sus pies para haci saber donde se encontraba. Despues, comenzo en sentir la camisa que tenia en sus manos, buscando los botones. Al encontralos, el comenzo a seguir la hilera de botones hasta sentir el cuello de la camisa y desde ahí comenzo a desabotonarla. El solo desabotono los dos primeros botones de esta manera, el solo podria deslizar la camisa sobre su cabeza y botonar solo eso dos botones. Le tomo menos tiempo de lo que el habia pensado y aunque sonara patetico, Allen se sentia realizado

"Termine" Allen le dijo a Kanda y Kanda le entrego un par de pantalones. Esto era un poco mas complicado ya que Allen tenia que mantener el equilbrio al sacarse los pantalones que traia. Aun asi, Allen lo logro sin ningun inconveniente y hasta recogio la ropa que estaba en el piso y se lo entrego ha Kanda.

" Muy bien, vamonos" Kanda dijo y Allen otra vez se encontraba junto ha Kanda con sus brazos alrededor de el. Allen podia sentir el calor corporal proveniente de Kanda pero se sintio inservible otra vez y no le gustaba.

¿Por qué tenemos que caminar de esta manera? Allen pregunto. El escucho el chillido de los bisagras al abrirse la puerta y sintio el aire frio del pasillo.

" Asi otras persona no se tropiezan accidentalmente contigo" Kanda dijo, " solo aguanta con esto hasta que Komui te arregle la vista"

Allen se alegro al escuchar eso y sinceramente el estaba contento que el brazo de Kanda estuviera a su alredor ya que era dificultoso en caminar sin ver nada y era mas facil en apoyarse en Kanda asi Allen sabia que donde quiera que el cuerpo de Kanda se encuentra su propio cuerpo estaria junto a la de el.

" Si el no puede, es por nada que el fuera la cabeza del departamento de ciencias" Kanda respondio y continuo caminando lentamente en el pasillo. " Escaleras" El anuncio cuando llegan ha ellas y aunque el no paro en caminar, todo estaba bien ya que Allen podia sentir los movimientos de Kanda al bajar y el lo podria seguir sin ninguna dificultad.

Allen no habia pensado ni siquiera en recuperar su vista , estando completamente absorbido en su ceguera pero ahora se siente aliviado. No tomaria mucho tiempo en llegar a la Orden Negra, recuperar su vista y funcionar como un exorcista normal otra vez. Ha el ya no le importo en depender de Kanda ya que seria temporalmente.

Kanda le trajo un desayuno sencillo que consistia en avena, guisado y pan asi era relativamente facil de encontrar y comer aunque era un poquito sucio. Allen se sintio mucho mejor despues de que termino de comer.

"Nuestro tren partira en media hora" Kanda le informo ha Allen mientra que lo ayudaba ha levantarse para poder irse.del hotel.

"Esta bien" dijo Allen, con una mano agarrandose de la chaqueta de exorcista de Kanda mientras que el brazo de el se deslizaba alrededor de Allen.

"No esta muy lejo" Kanda le dijo y despues la puerta del hotel estaba siendo empujada para abrirla y Allen fue asaltado con bullicios, sonidos y diferentes tipos de olor proveniente de todos lados. Habia el clip-clop de las herraduras de los caballos contra el guijarro, los crujidos de las carretas y los chirridos de las bisagras sin grasa, el retintin del cambio, el chapoteo del agua del canal, muchos pasos y gente ruidosamente gritando por todos lados. Allen nunca se sintio tan desorientado que ahora sus dos manos estaban sosteniendo fuertemente a Kanda y Kanda comenzo ha caminar apuradamente en direccion hacia la estacion del tren mientras que Allen apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Kanda, instictivamnete tratando de bloquear todo los sonidos y olores que el no podia saber donde se encuentra.

El sintio que Kanda apreto un poco mas su mano y no se relajo hasta que llegaron a su destino un momento mas tarde.

¿Do-donde estamos? Allen pregunto, aunque todavia estaba ruidoso y confuso., El mantuvo su cabeza enterrada en la chaqueta de Kanda.

"En la estacion" Kanda dijo," el tren va ha llegar pronto"

Allen se sintio un poco aliviado en saber que no tendria que caminar mas en medio de todo ese caos, aunque todavia lo rodeaba, el suspiro fuerte encima de Kanda. El sintio algo moverse en su cabeza y se dio cuenta que Kanda estaba sobando suavemente su cabello como si lo estubiera tratando de confortarlo. Ese gesto lo sorprendio mucho ha Allen haciendolo olvidar por un momento todo lo que escuchaba a su alrededor, porque el nunca habia visto ha Kanda mostrar preocupacion por otra persona. Por supuesto que Kanda ayudaria ha personas cuando el pudiera aunque el diga lo contrario porque el no tenia un corazon de piedra como lo aparenta tener. Lo mas cercano que Kanda ha logrado mostrar fue en decirle ha Allen que destruyera ha Lala en su primera mision si es que era muy doloroso en quedarse y escucharla cantar. Y ahora Allen se da cuenta de que Kanda estaba siendo mas amable y paciente como nunca lo habia visto antes.

" Kanda.. ¿Por qué vinistes ayudarme?" Allen pregunto despues de un momento.

"Porque eran las ordenes de Komui. Yo estaba mas cerca de donde te encontrabas." Kanda respondio.

"Oh…" Allen se sintio un poco decepcionado aunque no sabia porque, ya que eso era lo que esperaba.

No habia mas tiempo en pensar sobre eso ya que el silbido alto del tren rafagaba y un momento despues los frenos escrachaban en un alto y la gente se encontraba por todos lados, bajandose y subiendose al tren. Allen fue empujado mas de una vez, pero Kanda lo estaba dirigiendo hacia dentro el tren y apurandolo hacial el corredor hasta que Allen escucho una puerta deslizandose y el sonido se convirtio en silencio, el se dio cuenta que se encotraban en unos de camaras privadas del tren. Kanda lo guio hacia uno de los asientos del compartimiento hasta que Allen lo sintio con sus rodillas y se sento.

Allen asumio que Kanda se encontraba sentado al frente de el, pero el no podia escucharlo asi que Allen hablo, "Kanda –"

¿ Que?

¿Tu realmente piensas que Komui podria arreglarme – arraglarme mis ojos? Allen pregunto la primera cosa que podia pensar en ese instante.

"No vamos ha saber hasta que el te chequee " Kanda respondio, y aunque la esperanza de Allen disminuyo un poco al escuchar eso, todavia no se comparaba en nada a la manera que el se sintio cuando se reunio con Komui.

Xxx

Ya que Allen estaba ciego, el no podia ver la expresion en el rostro de Komui, pero estaba silencioso y Komui no hablo aun despues de que el habia parado de tocar la cara de Allen. El viaje de regreso a la Orden Negra habia sido una materia simple y para el alivio de Allen, Kanda aparentemente ha manejado en llegar sin que nadie se diera cuenta o hacer que todo el mundo se mantuviera lejos porque no habia ninguna persona preocupada esperando el regreso de los dos y Kanda lo habia llevado directamente al laboratorio donde el habia dejado ha Allen solo con Komui y se fue , probablemente a escribir su propio reporte de la mision.

¿Qué es?, ¿Lo puedes arreglar? Allen pregunto.

Komui suspiro y Allen sientio sus dedos pinchando su piel debajo de sus ojos otra vez. "Nunca habia visto antes algo asi" El dice "¿Tu dices que la espada de lazer nunca toco tus ojos?" Komui pregunto.

"No lo creo…No senti nada" Allen dijo, poniendose un poco mas ansioso mientras que Komui continua pinchando debajo de sus ojos.

"Hm… bueno, tengo que examinarte un poco mas" Komui dijo " Tus ojos se miran bien y tu dices que tu ojo maldecido todavia trabaja, entonces…"

¿No puedes arreglarlo? Allen pregunto, comenzando a sentir un poco mas de panico.

"Allen, no estoy seguro ahora que es lo que esta mal con tus ojos, entoces no puedo hacer nada por en este momento hasta que sepa que es lo que esta mal, por el momento , tomalo suave" Komui dijo " Tobias, lleva ha Allen de regreso a su habitacion!"

Allen escucho unos pasos hasta que alguien, aparentamente un Finder, vino y toco su codo. "Yo te llevare a tu cuarto" el dijo.

Allen se paro y se sostenio del codo de Tobias para recuperar equilibrio y lo siguio fuera del laboratorio. Era mas espacioso en la Orden Negra que afuera en las calles cuando Kanda lo estaba guiando y era suficiente en sostenerse del codo de Tobias para que el Finder lo lleve a su cuarto. Una vez ahí, el Finder se fue y Allen camino hacia adentro de su cuarto por si solo.

El cerro la puerta detrás de el, pero casi al instante se tropezo con lo que el reconocio era su escritorio y silla. El escucho algo rodar y un momento despues el sonido de algo quebrandose se hizo escuchar y agua roceando sobre su pantalon, se dio cuenta que habia virado el pequeño florero que tenia sobre su escritorio , quebrandose.

No habia manera en que Allen pudiera limpiar el desorden asi que camino sobre los pedazos de ceramica, escuhandolo crujir debajo de sus botas, manteniendo sus manos estirada hacia delante tratando de sentir el camino hacia su cama. El se tropezo y cayo sobre su cama, golpeando su nariz contra algo duro, la cual despues de tocar lo que era, se dio cuenta que era el libro que estaba leyendo antes de ir a su mision. Habia sido un libro de cuentos de hada que habia prestado de la librería como una lectura facil antes de irse a dormir. El no lo ha leido todo todavia y el ultimo cuento que habia leido era una version de la Cenicienta, una niña quien tenia una hada madrina que le concedia hacer sus sueños realidad. Ahora, quien sabra cuando podria leerlo otra vez – o talvez si es que pudiera leer de nuevo.

Allen tiro el libro lejos de el, y escucho las paginas aleteando antes que golpeara la pared y cayera al piso. Se saco las botas y las tiro tambien – una golpeando la pared tambien y la otra golpeando lo que probablemente era el espejo porque escucho rajidosy de ahí el desplome de pedazos de espejo haciendo contacto con el piso.

El queria gritar, llorar o hacer cualquier cosa que aliviara la oscuridad, pero no habia nada que hacer, asi que Allen rompio su chaqueta de exorcista, arrollandola y tirandola. Que clase de Exorcista el era, incapaz de ir a su cuarto por si mismo. ¿Por qué o para que ha estado trabajando toda su vida? ¿ Que el lo que podria hacer ahora? ¿Qué pasaria si Komui no lo pudiera curar?

Allen apreto sus dientes y poniendo en puño sus manos contra las sabanas

¿Qué pasaria si el se quedara ciego para siempre?.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hola, lamento el retraso de actualizacion de la historia. Tambien me apeno de no haber agradecido a todos los que dejaron un review. Gracias WolfgirlValentine, Shiji, YamiRosenkreuz, NIKONIKOCHAN, Hikari Rajel, Kyoko Himura, Sariel, Aguila Fanel, Ory Alun, Erzebeth, SeikaDragon, Lia-Osaka92 y Sandralene. **

**Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo**

¿Qué es todo esto?

¿Quién diablos dejo solo ha Allen?

Allen lentamente se levanto al escuchar el sonido de voces en su cuarto – primero la voz calmada de Lavi, despues ha Kanda maldiciendo, y el crujido de los vidrios – que lo despertaron en un segundo y Allen se sento, mirando en en la direccion que el pesnsaba que era la correcta. Kanda! Lavi!, tengan cuidado, hay vidrios –"

"Obviamente" Kanda murmullo. ¿Quién te dejo solo en este cuarto?, el demando.

"Mala suerte, eh Moyashi?" Lavi dijo, probablemente sabiendo de su situacion por medio de Kanda ya que estaban juntos.

" um un Finder…Yo creo que su nombre era Tobi – Tobias," Allen dijo vaciladamente.

" lo voy a matar" Kanda dijo.

"Espera ¡ ¿Por qué? " Allen pregunto, ciegamente tratando de alcanzar a Kanda para pararlo. El perdio su equilibrio, estando mas cerca del filo de la cama a lo que el habia pensado que estaba. Pero en vez de que su cuerpo halla hecho contacto con el piso, el se encontro siendo levantado porr unos brazos fuertes. El no estaba seguro si era Kanda o Lavi ya que los dos tenian puesto la chaqueta de exorcista y el material se sentia igual debajo de las manos de Allen, pero un momento despues, Kanda hablo y se escuchaba cerca, Allen pudo solo asumir que era Kanda quien lo sostenia.

"Tu no estas familiarizado con tu cuarto todavia!" Lavi dijo

¿Quién dejaria ha una persona ciega por si sola en esa condicion? Kanda dijo, pero el sonaba mas calmado que antes.

"Esta bien..parte de esto es mi culpa…" Allen dijo pensando ya que no queria decirle a Kanda y Lavi que perdio su temperamento. " Um, ¿Qué es lo que ustedes dos estan haciendo aquí?" el pregunto . Despues de todo, Kanda ha sido ordenado en traer de regreso ha Allen pero no habia razon alguna para que Kanda lo acompanara ahora ya que el esta en la Orden Negra, a salvo y habiendo suficientes voluntarios quienes le podrian ayudar guiandolo alrededor del castillo. Kanda, quien normalmente no puede soportar estar en presencia de Allen por mas de pocos minutos, no parece el tipo de persona quien podria visitar por preocupacion alguna.

"Por supuesto que te vine a visitar" Lavi dijo alegremente. "Lenalee, Miranda, and Crowly estan en una mision pero sino fuera por eso ellos ya te hubiesen visitado! Y Kanda te va ha entrenar!"

Allen pudo imaginar la mirada que Kanda les estaba enviando ha Lavi.

"¿Entrenarme?" Allen pregunto.

"Tu sabes como Yuu-chan siempre entrena con los ojos tapados, ¿cierto? Lavi dijo. Allen solo ha visto ha Kanda entrenar por si mismo una sola vez, cuando ellos se conocieron. Kanda lo habia amenazado de muerte si el lo interrumpiera una sola vez mas, por eso Allen nunca mas habia atrevido ha venturarse a ir al bosque mientras Kanda entrenaba. "Entonces, ya que el esta acostumbrado a moverse alredor con los ojos tapados, el es la persona mas indicada,con experiencia para ayudarte!" Lavi explico.

"Oh…" Allen dice lentamente. Asi es como Kanda supo exactamente que hacer y que clase de ayuda Allen necesitaba, en comparasion a los Finders que no tenian mucha experiencia con personas ciegas y en saber lo suficiente de que Allen necesitaba ayuda mas aun despues de entrar a su cuarto.

"Komui no sabe cuanto tiempo va ha tomar en buscar una solucion a tu dilema, entonces es mejor que comienzes ha entrenar por si acaso…" Kanda dijo, no terminando lo que iba ha decir pero Allen sabia lo que el queria decir. En caso si el se quedara ciego para siempre.

"Tu…" Allen comenzo ha sentir otra vez desesperacion. El queria decirle ha Kanda que si el iba ha estar ciego, no habia razon alguna en entrenar. El solo iba ha ser un descapasitado de por vida. Un inutil. Pero ya que era Kanda, Allen no queria a poner a prueba su temperamento y mejor se quedo callado.

"Tu ojo maldecido todavia trabaja. Tu todavia tienes tu inocencia. Todavia eres un exorcista" Kanda dijo ha sorpresa de Allen, como si estubiera leyendole la mente." Tu no seras inutil".

"Si, Yu-chan te entrenara, de esta manera podras guiarte por ti mismo en cualquier parte. Yo recuerdo una vez que Yu queria entrenar por si solo, entoces comenzo ha andar con los ojos tapados por dos semanas!" Lavi dijo alegremente.

"Llamame asi y moriras" Kanda dijo bruscamente.

"¿Es cierto? Allen pregunto, sintiendose un poquito mas esperanzado. "¿Completamente con los ojos cerrados?"

"Es cierto, tu no podrias creer cuantos moretones Yu tenia!" Lavi dio un gañido al mismo tiempo que Allen escucho el rozido de metal y realizo que Kanda probablemente desenvaino Mugen y estaba apuntando ha Lavi aun asi si el estaba todavia en la cama, sosteniendo Allen del brazo .

"Tu lo haras" Kanda dijo despues de un momento , firmemente sin ninguna duda alguna en sus palabras.

Allen sintio un aumento de confidencia por las palabras de Kanda, pero aun asi Kanda no habia estado realmente ciego y sus palabras solo mantenia el panico lejos de Allen.

xxxxxxxx

Kanda sofoco un suspiro y guio ha Allen lentamente alrededor de su cuarto, sosteniendolo de sus munecas, asi Allen podria tocar los objetos que se encontraban alrededor.

"Trata de nuevo" Kanda dijo, llegando al pilar de la cama de Allen despues de haber terminado la primera ronda. El estaba canzado y Allen tambien, juzgando por su expression. Allen no tenia idea, pero todo lo que el sentia y pensaba se mostraba claramente en su cara, asi Kanda pudo saber exactamente como Allen se sentia. Secretamente Kanda pensaba que era gracioso cuando el decia algo que corespondia a lo que Allen estaba pensando y Allen se miraba sorprendido de que Kanda aparentemente leia sus pensamientos, lo cual era obvio en saber con solo mirarle las diferentes expressiones en su cara. Era como si la cueguera habia hecho ha Allen olvidar que apezar que el no podria ver a las personas, otra gente todavia lo podian ver , y sus expresiones parecian hablar por el. Por sus cejas arrugadas y labios fruncidos, era obvio que Allen se sentia frustrado ya que continuamente se tropezaba con cualquier cosa que estaba en el cuarto aunque era ya la decima vez que Kanda lo ha guiado alredor, mostrandole donde todo quedaba.

"Armario…" Allen se movio lentamente hacia este hasta tocar la madera con sus dedos y tanteo la perilla

Para comenzar, todo esto seria mas facil si Allen no fuera tan torpe., pero el nunca habia sido la persona mas equilibrada aun con su vista, y ahora ya que se encontraba ciego era mas torpe que antes. Allen tendra una gran coleccion de moretones antes de que todo esto termine, pero aun asi el tendra que culminar con esto si es que quiere ser dispensable en cualquier cosa.

Kanda no le dijo ha Allen de que Komui ya habia hablado con el temprano y que las probabilidades de que Allen recupere su vista no eran muy buenas. Primero, Komui no pudo ver nada malo en la parte exterior de los ojos de Allen, entonces la mayor posibilidad es que la tensidad de la luz del lacer haya danado el interior de los ojos de Allen, en la cual estos podrian simplemente estar inservible. Por supuesto que Komui continua buscando soluciones ya que Allen era uno de los mejores exorcista y perderlo seria como dar un golpe bajo para la Orden, por la cual Kanda ha sido ordenado en ayudar ha Allen y tratar en ensenarle ha funcionar lo mas que pueda en caso de que Allen se quedara permanentemente ciego.

Allen no necesita en saber todo esto por ahora, mas aun en el estado mental en que se encuentra, quien sabe lo que Allen podria hacer si llegara ha enterarse de todo eso. Seria lo mejor si Kanda, por lo menos, podria ensenarle a movilizarse mejor alrededor del castillo primero antes de darle la noticia y talvez para ese entonces Komui halla encontrado una solucion.

"Um…silla…mesa…" Allen dijo, lijeramente moviendose hacia delante con las manos extendidas al frente de el, tocando cada objeto. Al menos caminando en circulos, el podria reconocer y sentir los objectos sin golpearse and tropesarze con ellos. " Cama…" Allen termino, regresando al punto de partida, una sonrisa pequena de determinacion mostrandose en su cara ahora de que por fin el ha finalizado completamente la ronda.

"Ahora Voy a mencionar un objecto y tu vas ha ir hacia este sin tropezarte con cualquier cosa" Kanda dijo, recostandose contral la pared cerca de la puerta con sus manos cruzadas en su pecho.

Allen ya estaba palido por el esfuerzo que ha hecho pero el asintio sin quejarse. Aunque Allen sea molestoso y gentil, Kanda sabia de que el era una de las pocas personas quienes tienen grandes expectaciones de si mismo asi como Kanda lo tiene.

"Ventana," Kanda dijo, mirando como Allen lentamente camina alrededor de la cama, tropezandose con una de las esquinas de ella, pero de todas maneras llego hacia la ventana sin mucho problema, tocando primero las cortinas y despues abriendolas para tocar el vidrio.

"Mesa" Kanda dijo, ahora Allen tiene que caminar hacia el otro laado del cuarto, esta vez caminando hacia el armario una vez antes de llegar a la mesa.

La memorizacion continua bien entrado la tarde hasta que la paciencia de Kanda, no importa de que el halla querido ayudar ha Allen, llego a su limite y Allen parecia estar demacrado y cansado. Su flequillos estaban pegadas a su cara por la perpiracion, mas aun Allen parecia verse mas delgado – o talvez solo era el resultado de la tension de los dias anteriores.

"Es suficiente por hoy. Mañana, no seras permitido que extiendas tus manos" Kanda dijo ha Allen y el se desplomo con alivio en su cama. Su cara mostraba el exito de su esfuerzo y al menos la exhausta memorizacion de su cuarto lo mantuvo lejos de pensar mucho acerca de su ceguera.

"Te llevare a las duchas" Kanda dijo." Y despues a cenar"

"Esta bien!" Allen respondio, sonando un poco mas alegre.

Como era de esperarse, Allen se sentia un poco indispuesto en ir paseando alrededor de los pasillos de la Orden Negra, agarrado de la mano de Kanda, pero no habia otra manera ya que la Orden era grande y tomaria tiempo antes de que Kanda lo podria ayudar ha memorizar los corredores mas importante que el usaria. En todo caso, Kanda hizo una nota mental en conseguirle ha Allen una baston lo mas pronto posible, asi Allen se mantendria lejos de tropezarse, si algun dia el llegara a ir algun lado sin ayuda.

"Estamos ya…"

"Ya estamos aquí" Kanda dijo aunque el calor y vapor se hacia sentir y era una señal en que se encontraba en la entrada de los cuartos de cambio que guian hacia las duchas y los baños.

Kanda dejo ir las manos de Allen cuando se encontraban adentro.

"Puedo..um.."

Kanda rodo sus ojos aunque la hesitacion de Allen era entendible. "Sacate la ropa" El dijo e hizo lo mismo, sacandose la ropa a lado de Allen y poniendola en unos de los cestos que habian ahí. Su ropa limpia, Kanda la puso en encima de los bancos haciendo lo mismo con el cambio de ropa limpia que el trajo para Allen, y despues recogio la ropa sucia de Allen y las metio en el cesto

Kanda tomo las manos de Allen otra vez, y comenzo lentamente a dirigirlo hacia los baños. La cara de Allen se estaba poniendo mas y mas rosada y Kanda no estaba seguro si era por el calor de los baños or por vergüenza. De todas manera no habia nada mas que hacer y con los azulejos resbaladisos de los baños, era mas peligroso si el dejara ha Allen por si solo. Kanda guio ha Allen al baño mas cercano, y entro al agua primero.

"Hay piedras, ten cuidado" Kanda dijo al mismo tiempo que el pie de Allen tropezo contra una de las rocas que bordeaban el baño. EL tomo el codo de Allen asi el podria sontenerse de sus hombros y lentamente bajae dentro de la bañera tambien.

"Kanda, ¿Hay alguien…" Allen estaba rojo de la humillacion y parecia verse pequeño de lo usual sin su ropa y encojerse en si mismo, obviamente aun mas avergonzado ya que Kanda tuvo que ayudarle ha entrar a la bañera. Sus hombros estaban agachados y la piel en su brazo de inocencia estaba mas roja y arrugada, avanzando hasta sus hombros.

"Hay dos Finder pero ellos estan en otro baño," Kanda dijo y era cierto, pocas personas toman sus bano ha esta hora del dia, y el escucho ha Allen exhalar un pequeño suspiro de alivio, aun si estaba todavia rosado.

Allen se sumergio en el agua hasta su barbilla y Kanda se arrecosto hacia atrás contra la pared del baño para remojarse. Aunque Allen era el que mas se exhartado fisicamente, ha sido un dia cansado para Kanda tambien, quien ha cooperado con Allen y se mantuvo atento en caso de que Allen se lastime accidentalmente. Era mas dificil en tener cuidado con lo que el le podria decir ha Allen, para no desalentarlo or hacerlo sentir mas depresivo de lo ya esta. Kanda no estaba acostumbrado en chequear o pensar dos veces lo que dice, el ha tenido que esforzarsa en evitar de gritarle ha Allen impacientemente.

Kanda cerro sus ojos para disfrutar de su baño y mentalmente anoto de que tendra que comenzar ha levantarse mas temprano, asi el puede entrenar primero y despues ir ayudar ha Allen. Ya que eran las ordenes de Komui, lo mas comun era que no iba ha tener una mision hasta que Allen podria funcionar mejor, y Kanda podria simplemente tener que mantenerse en forma hasta su proxima mission. Kanda no estaba feliz acerca de su forzada abstinencia de misiones, pero el sabia que Allen era un buen exorcista y era mas importante en entrenarlo por el bienestar de la Orden Negra, que sastifacer sus gustos.

"Kanda…Ya…Ya termine," Allen dijo y Kanda abrio sus ojos para mirar ha Allen quien normalmente tenia piel palida, ahora se mira rosado del calor y Kanda estaba contento de que Allen por lo menos tenia la intencion de dejarle saber cuando era lo suficiente.

"Esta bien", Kanda dijo y se paro, saliendo del baño primero,y despues tomo ha Allen de los codos para ayudarlo ha salir del baño e ir directamente a las duchas para enjuagarse.

Se sentia un poco raro aun para Kanda, en tener que guiar ha Allen ha unos de los banco debajo de la ducha y pasarle una toalla y jabon para que el pueda lavarse por si solo. Completamente desnudo.

Allen era fino, casi al punto de ser muy flaco, pero aun siendo delgado, Kanda podria ver sus musculos moviendose debajo de la piel de Allen al momento de pasaser la toalla sobre sus brazos hasta su cuello.

Kanda en un momento sintio su garganta ponerse seca, y rapidamente se dio vuelta y miro lejos de Allen para lavarse.

"Kanda, podrias…la ducha…"Allen dijo, poniendose rosado otra vez, Kanda giro el grifo de la ducha por el, sin ninguna queja, cojiendo el brazo de Allen para ayudarlo ha sentir donde estaba el agua asi el podria poner su cabeza debajo y enjuarse del jabon.

Kanda termino de lavarse y despues le paso ha Allen la toalla, la cual le tomo ha Allen un poquito de tiempo en darse cuenta de lo que era y enrollarla alrededor de su cintura, despues lo dirgio hacia los bancos donde sus ropas limpia se encontraban.

"Camisa" Kanda le dio ha Allen despues de que el termino de secarse y Kanda se vistio a la vez de que Allen resolvia en como ponerse la ropa.

Para el tiempo en que Allen estaba vestido, su estomago estaba grunendo cada minuto pero el resplandor estaba de vuelta en la piel de Allen despues del baño y se via mas animado al momento en que Kanda toma su mano.

¿Ahora..la cena?" Allen pregunto.

"Cena," Kanda dijo

El no estaba seguro si Allen se dio cuenta, pero Allen apreto su mano a la vez de que salian del cuarto de cambio, y el le estaba dando una sonrisa grande y sincera ha Kanda que de una manera lo hacia sentir que todo lo que ha hecho hasta el momento valio la pena.


End file.
